1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a recording device, a conveyance device, and a conveyance method for conveying a conveyance medium.
2. Related Art
Some recording devices, such as large-size ink-jet printers, etc., are configured to perform printing at a recoding section while switching a sheet-like recording medium fed from a first rolled paper mounted on a first rolled paper mounting section and a second sheet-like recording medium fed from a second rolled paper mounted on a second rolled paper mounting section. When switching recording media, after rewinding one of the recording media fed to the recording section, the other recording medium is fed to the recording section.
In the technology recited in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-268430, which is related to a ticket issuing device, when the first rolled paper is being in use, the second rolled paper is automatically fed so that the front end of the second rolled paper is conveyed to the second feeding conveyance path and held at a sensor position, after rewinding the entire first rolled paper at an arbitrarily timing as a used paper, the second rolled paper is fed to a common conveyance path from the sensor position. The rewound rolled paper is taken out by a person in charge.
In cases where in a state in which one of rolled papers used halfway is rewound and held at a rolled paper mounting section, after using the other rolled paper, the remained one of rolled papers is fed to use, there sometimes causes a skew in which the fed rolled paper is inclined obliquely. In this case, it is necessary to solve the skew, which takes a time to perform the skew correction for solving the skew.
The technology recited in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-268430 cannot solve the skew problem mentioned above because the technology is on the premise that a person in charge takes out the rewound rolled paper.
Such problems as mentioned above do not only exist in an ink-jet printer, and similarly exist in various recording devices and conveyance devices.